FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a conventional photographic, generally indicated with a reference number 100, for an identification picture. As shown, the photographic apparatus 100 consists of a generally rectangular housing 101 having a photo compartment 102 defined therein. The housing 101 has built therein a photographic unit 103 to take a picture of a person as an object (will be referred to as “object person” hereinafter) having entered the photo compartment 102, and a printer 104 to print out a picture taken by the photographic unit 103.
Also, the housing 101 has an entrance 105 for access to inside the photo compartment 102. The entrance 105 is provided with a shade curtain 106. The photo compartment 102 has provided therein a chair 107 on which an object person sits. In addition, the photographic apparatus 100 has provided therein an illuminating device 109 to illuminate the object person. Also, a coin slot and safe (not shown), etc., are provided in the photographic apparatus 100.
When an object person enters the photo compartment 102 of the photographic apparatus 100 through the entrance 105 and sits down on the chair 107, the photographic unit 103 is ready for taking a picture of the object person. Then, a flash photography is made of the object person sitting on the chair 107 and the printer 104 prints out the captured image data.
In the field of medicine, however, medical personnel such as a doctor, nurse or the like has to identify each of their patients by a medical record, registration card or the like of the patient. On this account, a facial portrait is attached on such a medical record or registration card to prevent the medical personnel from mixing up their patients and taking a wrong procedure to the patient in question. The photographic apparatus 100 is used to make a facial portrait which is to be attached on the medical record or registration card.
Patients include ones needing a wheelchair or axillary crutches to move. The aforementioned conventional photographic apparatus 100 cannot be said to be suitable for such patients. That is, there is a step 108 between the entrance 105 and a floor surface 110 on which the apparatus 100 is installed, and the entrance 105 is designed as narrow as possible to minimize external light coming into the photo compartment 102. A patient using a wheelchair or axillary crutches cannot easily enter the photo compartment 102 because the step 108 and narrow entrance 105 will be obstacles to such a patient.
Also, since the chair 107 is provided in the photo compartment 102 of the conventional photographic apparatus 100, a patient on a wheelchair has to move himself or herself from the wheelchair to the chair 107, which is very hard for the patient. Also, since the photo compartment 102 of the photographic apparatus 100 is designed to have only a necessary space for shooting a person sitting on the chair 107, it is hard for the attendant of such a handicapped patient to go along with the patient into the photo compartment 102 for assisting the patient during photography and operating the photographic unit 103 for the patient.